Fireworks & soda
by Madamfcreepypasta
Summary: It was fourth of July, so I made this after my town's celebration. RJ makes a plan to spend Furth of July with Verne! Will they be able to spend it together since it's Verne's first July 4th with the raccoon? RERNE! RJxVerne! raccoonxturtle! rated T to be safe


_**A/N: YO, guys! This is fujoshi101 back with more RERNE! It's been awhile since I've written this couple, so I give to you a late fourth of July fanfic! RJ and Verne go to see fireworks! ENJOY!**_

 _ **Fireworks & Soda**_

"'Fireworks'?" Verne repeated questionly.

"What's that?" Stella asked.

"Sounds scary." Hammy shivered.

The gang was huddled by the log in a type of meeting RJ the raccoon called. It started out fine until RJ said the words 'fireworks'. The name alone scared them.

RJ shook his head, "No, no, it's a WONDERFUL thing! It's full of bright lights, thundering sounds and-"

"Fire?" Ozzy interrupted.

RJ chuckled, "Food."

"Food?" Heather repeated.

"Okay, now I know this will be dangerous." Verne said to no one, "Everytime we go food searching, we end up on a crazy situation."

RJ strutted over and wrapped an arm around the timid turtle, looking at him dead in the eyes.

"Verne, do you honestly think that I would put any of you in real danger?"

"Yes." The turtle stated bluntly.

RJ smirked, he loved that spunk that was inside his lover, "Well, I don't. And I won't." The raccoon began walking around again, looking at everyone. He grabbed his cell and flipped it open.

"Here's the agenda." He said, "Heather, you and Ozzy will go to the camp sites and start scavenging stuff from the RV's, since most of the humans will scurry to the fireworks show."

"Why?" Heather asked.

"I have no idea, it might be like flies to light or something." RJ shrugged, "Now, Penny, Lou, and the kids will go down to the lake to find food left by teenagers. Stella, you will act like a cat again. Don't worry, though. It will be too dark for anyone to see your stripe. You and Tiger will beg for food by the food truck. Me and Verne will do a... _special_ job."

"and me?" Hammy asked happily, jumping all around.

"Oh yah." RJ looked down at his cell, "You, Hamster, will scurry the field, looking for food!"

"YAY!" Hammy cheered. Verne was looking at RJ suspiciously. ' _A special job? What is he planning?'_

 _~~~~~Line break! (comment how your july 4th was!)~~~~_

They arrived at the destination and they immediately went to their jobs, leaving RJ and Verne on the entrance.

"What are we going to do?" Verne blushed.

RJ glanced at him and smiled, "I'll show you!" The raccoon grabbed the turtle's hand and dragged him to the open field and put down his golf-club bag and pulled out a blanket *****. He laid it down so it was flat against the grass.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to show you a proper fourth of July that humans do." RJ answered, pulling out a bottle of pop.

Verne shrugged, "Alright."

They sat down, and shared the bottle of soda until they heard a loud thundering sound.

Verne jumped, clinging to RJ, "What was that?"

RJ laughed, "That is the sound of fireworks." He lifted Verne's chin and pointed to the sky. Verne looked up to see a flash of light shoot into the sky and explode, creating a series of colors and shapes. It made the turtle gasp in awe.

"Wow." Was all he said, staring at the sky as even more colors appeared. The sight of Verne's amazement made RJ smirk.

"isn't it pretty?" The raccoon asked,

Verne sighed, leaning his head on RJ's shoulder, "It's beautiful."

They watched it for a while, still taking swigs of their shared bottle of pop when they heard a voice.

"Hey, guys! Oooohh what's that?!" Hammy's voice. Verne sighed ' _peacefulness gone_ '. RJ turned to see the squirrel run over in front of them and sit down, watching the fireworks with them.

"Ooooh, look at that one! Look at THAT one! Oooh, that one looks like a squirrel!" Hammy remarked for most of the show. When no more fireworks flew to the sky and all was silent, Verne and Hammy thought it ended.

"Is that it?" Hammy whined.

RJ laughed, "Not yet." He pointed to the sky just when it whistled, signifying another firework. This one setted off another one, making the sky blow up with sound and colors. It made Verne gasp. RJ smiled, looking at Verne. Verne soon looked back at the raccoon staring at him. They were suddenly involved with each other, just staring. Memorizing every feature of the other. Hammy stole the last of their drink, but they didn't notice.

"RJ.." Verne began, their faces getting closer to each other.

"Yes?" RJ urged on.

"...I am feeling water." Right when Verne said that, RJ felt a spot on his fur turn damp. They looked up to see rain starting to fall. Hammy jumped up and started running with the bottle in his hand. He ran to where they came from. RJ and Verne quickly folded up the blanket and stuffed it back in RJ's golf bag. Then they ran to where they came in. RJ laughed, he didn't expect it to rain and it felt good. Verne looked at RJ's laughing face and smiled.

When they finally got back to the entrance, there was the other animals with a good bunch of food on the wagon.

"Guys!" Ozzy greeted, "Why didn't you guys find any food?"

Verne blushed, "Well, um... we just couldn't find food." Stella took a good look at them before shrugging and beginning to walk back to the hedge.

"Come on there, guys, it's raining!" Lou said, walking back with everyone else. RJ began to follow when he felt a hand on his paw. He turned around to see a wet and blushing Verne.

"RJ, was the real reason you brought us here was to show me fireworks?"

RJ smirked, looking to the side, "Yes." He wasn't expecting to feel a pair of lips kiss his cheek.

"Thank you. For, you know, showing me those 'fireworks'." Verne smiled at RJ.

RJ pecked his lips, "No problem, Verne. I'm sorry it rained."

Verne shrugged, "It's fine. It felt good, anyways."

"Come _on,_ you two! This is, like, no time for make-outs!" Heather yelled at them.

RJ blushed, "We're _coming_!"

Verne giggled, "Come on." Verne followed the other animals, hand in hand with RJ.

 _'This was the best Fourth of July ever.'_ They thought at the same time.

 ***The reason RJ was able to stuff a blanket into that small golf bag was because the creators defied logic on RJ's bag loads of times! They even say it on the documentary! So no hate comments about how 'It was unrealistic'!**

 _ **A/N: And there you go, guys! Another dose of my insanity! I know it was sort, but oh well. Like and comment, plz and hope you had a great 2015 July 4th!**_


End file.
